<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the feeling by kenyelz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635875">the feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyelz/pseuds/kenyelz'>kenyelz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i miss them so much;;, ongniel is science!, very fluff, very very fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyelz/pseuds/kenyelz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Seongwu need right now, in the rainy day with his very messy mind? Aye, a sun to bring out his summer craving or maybe something to warm him up. Well, Daniel knows too well what exactly Seongwu needs. Periodt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Daniel &amp; Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quarantine makes me write this. i don't have any mood actually, everyday just feels the same. so bored. :( so i thought maybe i'd like to start writing our very-missed-invisible-ship again. hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do you like the most about raining? Those water droplets are falling down to earth and giving life to the one need it. To the one wants it, just go outside and embrace yourself with the tiny bit of water coming right at you a thousand times per hour. Swallow every bit of the chilly wind blowing after you. </p><p>Can’t relate, Seongwu thought.</p><p>Seongwu doesn’t like rain, at least for now. Not that kind of hater, he just hates what rain does to his mental states. His mind, his feeling, are now wandering through the world of his own. The inside, where memories are stored, where dreams are piling. The world that only exists in his mind.</p><p>“Aaargh, screw you!!” Seongwu screamed after his two eyes had captured clear droplets outside of the window. </p><p>“I’ve had enough writing the gloomy side and all those heart-breaking ideas into poem! Why can’t I make the fun one while witnessing a lofty summer?!”</p><p>Yes. You had no idea. Seongwu neither.</p><p>He hates that climate has changing, as the big talker of the world said. </p><p>To put it simple because of the amount of brain cells activated in Seongwu’s head; he hates rain, as for now, he wants a sunny day where his mind would be as clear as the sky and pour the happiness of seeing the smile of the sun toward his book of poem. It literally is titled ‘book of poem, mind of Ong’.</p><p>His 50 sheets of book are now almost full, with more than three quarters of those are not so fun and friendly themed. Cool, you could say. But, Seongwu had enough.</p><p>He sat down eventually, scribbled something nonsense on the back of the said book. How the hell could he make words full of meaning without him feeling that also kind of state?</p><p>The man grumbled. A few minutes passed by and another grumbling sound was heard. Not from Seongwu this time, it came from within him, his stomach. </p><p>Good time for snack time. </p><p>Seongwu stood up, strolling around his room, trying to find any left pack of snacks on every corner. He cheered a little when he found his favourite salty seaweed potato chips. The pack was drowned in many things such as christmas lamp, pin, cable, trashes, and every magical thing there in a very untidy room. </p><p>His hand was about to reach for his aim when suddenly the pack of chips was gone in the blink of an eye. He looked down, confused. “I swear I see something to eat down there…”</p><p>A sound of crisps was heard after that, made the poor man jumped in surprise. “Wha-,” he stopped shouting right after seeing a very familiar creature, standing there while eating the chips with delight.</p><p>Yep, there he is, his other half.</p><p>Seongwu whined, “Daniel!”</p><p>The Daniel man stood upright, putting both of his arms fixed at the side, the pack of chips hanging from one of his hand, lifting up his chin, and shouting like a tough soldier he is, “Yes babe!”</p><p>Seongwu rolled his eyes. “When did you come?” he asked, both arms folded. “Finished your lesson already, huh? Didn’t even call me before you decided to pay a visit?”</p><p>The man in front of him chuckled, his puffed cheeks looked blushing, stunning. “Just say you miss me, hyung. Make it simple,” he said while walking towards Seongwu and gave a light peck on his left cheek.</p><p>Daniel threw his limp body towards the bed full of shirts and stuff. His mouth didn’t stop chewing on the chips. “Hyung,” he called his boyfriend who’s now just staring at him, deadly, sarcastically. Daniel straightened up his arms and feet, “I need some touch on my limbs, they feel so weak right now, they want… something to hug, hyung!”</p><p>Seongwu rolled his eyes again for the second time. He ignored Daniel and walked straight to his favourite spot to chill and write. He sat down there, books on the table, eyes looked on the window. His soul currently swore on everything that happened for the last few hours, literally everything.</p><p>“Hyung? Are you mad?”</p><p>Seongwu didn’t answer.</p><p>“Hyung, you don’t look that happy seeing me. It hurts, duh.”</p><p>Seongwu huffed then answered, “Daniel, do you want to make me happy that badly?”</p><p>Daniel nodded eagerly, “Yes, of course! This man will always bring every bit of happiness from this beautiful -but not as beautiful as you- world to you only, hyung!” He winked at Seongwu’s back. His smile didn’t even fade out when Seongwu just stayed still, not looking at him at all.</p><p>Seongwu? He cringed at Daniel’s words as his eyes rolled back again. When the hell did that puppy looking man learn about cringey pickup lines? From Seongwu? No, you gotta be kidding me.</p><p>“Then pull the summer out.”</p><p>A moment of silence.</p><p>“Huh? Pull the what out, hyung?”</p><p>“I want summer! The summer should arrive at this time, you know!” Seongwu shouted, made Daniel jumped in surprise. </p><p>“T-then?” Daniel answered without a second, feeling frightened because of the high pitch voice of his lover.</p><p>“I want to go out! I want to feel the fascination of the sunny summer,” Seongwu’s right hand abruptly lifted up, “those feeling, the bliss, the bright of the sun…” With those hands were laying on his forehead, he finished his lines, “and made the perfectly lovely writing.”</p><p>Daniel’s eyes narrowed. He burst into laughter just five seconds later. His both hands now are hitting on the sheets, making a bit of the chips scattered around from its wrap.</p><p>“Hyung!” he said in the middle, “Why are you being so dramatic now? I- I mean, you always be like that tho,” his nose scrunched up, trying so hard to hold another laughter from bursting out.</p><p>Seongwu stayed still on his position and whispered, “Whatever.”</p><p>As his mind didn’t even get clearer and his boyfriend’s existence here just actually made everything worse, Seongwu’s head now stucked on the table, sulking.</p><p>Rain sound was only the sound heard. Seongwu felt like he doesn’t care about what Daniel’s doing now. Maybe he played game on his phone or even slept already considering how drained he must be after his dancing lesson.</p><p>When his mind was about to wander to his dreamland aka falling asleep, Seongwu felt something clenching on his waist. No longer till he gasped because he suddenly was lifted up slowly and then landed on something softer than his wood chair.</p><p>“What just happened,” Seongwu took a peek behing him, just to find his smiling boyfriend’s face so close to his. “Daniel!”</p><p>Daniel didn’t answer. He hugged Seongwu’s waist who’s currently silent on his lap. </p><p>The heart of the smaller man was beating so hard as he felt a peck on his jawline. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind with thought of ‘we’ve already always been close like this so you have to calm, Seongwu, calm!’</p><p>“Hyung...,” Daniel eventually called. He put his chin on Seongwu’s shoulder and looked directly to his side view. “I know what you really need right now.”</p><p>“What?” Seongwu bit his lower lips, his expectation is kind of rising really high.</p><p>“This!” Daniel tightened his hug. “A warm hug on this rainy day!”</p><p>Seongwu jolted, he indeed felt warm but his stomach was pulled too hard that he was kind of in short breath and his face looked too red. “D-Dan, not too tight,” he whispered. His hands were smacking on Daniel’s arms lightly.</p><p>Noticing what Seongwu just did because he couldn’t hear any of his saying, Daniel lose his very tight hug. “I’m sorry, I can’t resist myself,” he chuckled and muttered.</p><p>Another moment of silent until suddenly both of them giggled at the same time.</p><p>Seongwu already sat comfortably, back leaned on Daniel’s chest. He held Daniel’s hands on his tummy and tilted his head so their hair brushed on each other.</p><p>“See, you like that,” Daniel said with his low voice.</p><p>“Not that much tho,” Seongwu smiled while showing his smile to no one. “You forgot something,” he said afterwards.</p><p>“What?” Daniel asked in full confusion. He exhaled then stated, “Hyung, I know I’m the most amazing man that you can date and live forever with, but I’m not that super amazing for pulling a sun to shine just for the sake of your poem.”</p><p>Seongwu chuckled. He pinched a bit of skin on Daniel’s wrist, creating a painfully sound coming from Daniel’s mouth.</p><p>“Auch, hyung!”</p><p>“Not that, babo.”</p><p>Yes, his boyfriend indeed is stupid.</p><p>“So what?!”</p><p>Seongwu leaned himself more towards Daniel’s big body. He held Daniel’s chin so they could face each other. </p><p>“This, idiot,” Seongwu said before he leaned in to kiss Daniel’s lips.</p><p>They stayed still for at least five seconds before Seongwu pulled away, making Daniel pouts in instant.</p><p>“Done. If you mind, can you go back to my bed, Niel? I have a lot of feelings to write now,” Seongwu said while trying to let loose from Daniel’s embrace. “Thanks to you I guess…,” he added with a little blush slowly creeping on his cheeks.</p><p>“Niel?” He called once again just to make sure Daniel heard what he just said.</p><p>He peeked at Daniel’s face. Daniel still pouted and showed the look like a sad puppy he is.</p><p>They stared at each other without saying anything for a minute when suddenly Daniel changed his expression so fast. “You know what, hyung? You can write that later. I can give you more feelings than you had just now,” Daniel said with smile slowly creeping on his face.</p><p>“What?” Seongwu didn’t sure what he just heard. He also couldn’t understand the look on the man next to him.</p><p>Seongwu’s heart in a fast beating mode right now as he saw Daniel’s face getting closer to his again.</p><p>“Let’s play a little more, hyung~” Daniel said, much lower than his actual low voice. </p><p>“Play what-“ Seongwu’s saying was stopped as his lips are now locked with Daniel’s for the nth time, body clashed closer than ever, feelings burst more into the air.</p><p>Well, Seongwu certainly will be much happier than he could expect, for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's a really short one, ikr. i actually have another ship called seungzz or 2seung you'd like to call. but i think they didn't happen as well as they were parted already just like my ongnielㅠㅠ</p><p>well, kudos and comments are appreciated~ thanks for reading! see you another time!<br/>hit me up on twitter: danierria</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>